


Princess night

by azurekwj



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Princess!Woojin, Sexual Fantasy, Woojin is such a cute cute cute princess!, prince!Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurekwj/pseuds/azurekwj
Summary: Based on Weekly Idol's dynamic.





	Princess night

Chan did not get too much work on that day, so he spent it, most of the time, bored in his room on JYP building. Woojin, unlike him, seemed busy that day by the morning, but they have been talking by message since he arrived at the dorm by the end of the afternoon.

In the middle of their chat, Woojin sent a princess emoji when he made some joke about Chan being so obedient like he was his servant. He laughed briefly, but then remember about the Weekly Idol’s dynamic they filmed a few days ago when Woojin was a princess. Ever since then, he could not snap it out of his mind and the idea of Woojin being a princess has been turning him on every time he thought about it.

“Sorry, Channie, did my joke offended you?”, Woojin texted, sending a bunch of sad emojis when he noticed Chan did not reply.

“Of course not, baby, you know I love to do everything just for you”, Chan replied with some heart emojis, “But I was thinking...”.

“Thinking about what?”, Woojin asked.

“Y’know, I didn’t tell you, but you were really cute being a princess on that day”, Chan texted.

“You think so?”, Woojin replied, sending some princess emoji again, “It was funny”.

“It was indeed”, Chan texted back, “But it kinda turned me on, y’know”.

“Really?”, Woojin sent some laughing faces, “How much of perv can you get, Bang Chan?”.

“Like I’m the only one”, Chan sent laughing emojis as well, “But it’d be nice if you could wear that costume I brought and be my princess someday”.

“Your princess?”, Woojin repeated, “What did you do to deserve that?”.

“Even you said I always do what you want, so I’ve been a good boyfriend, haven’t I?”, Chan replied, sending pouting faces.

“And what do you plan to do with your princess?”, Woojin asked.

“This is a surprise”, Chan said, “But I think you’ll like it”.

Before Chan could see what Woojin replied, someone knocked the door. Chan tried to hide his bulge before letting the person outside in.

“Channie, are you going home?”, Changbin said from the door, “I was passing, so I thought we could go back together”.

“You’re just in time, I was about to leave”, Chan said, turning off his laptop and taking his bag, “Today was a really boring day”.

“Didn’t happen much on that reunion with the management team as well”, Changbin said when they were walking their way to the reception.

“I can’t wait to arrive at home”, Chan said, taking his cellphone of his pocket.

“Why, I thought you wasn’t tir–”, Changbin stopped talking when he realized what Chan meant, “Listen, I know you two love birds are on your relationship’s best time, but could you two not be so loud?”.

“What do you mean?”, Chan asked, confused, “We aren’t loud at all”.

“What?”, Changbin exclaimed, laughing, but lowering his voice as soon as they arrived at the reception, “I hear you two almost _every_ _time_!”.

“You’re lying”, Chan said, unlocking his phone, clearly not taking Changbin seriously.

“Really?”, Changbin said, biting his lips in annoyance, “So you should stop going so fast, Woojin-hyung doesn’t like it, _Chris Homerun_?”.

Chan locked his cellphone again immediately and looked astonished at Changbin.

“How do you–”.

“Because I _heard_ you”, Changbin said, “Who the hell call himself ‘Chris Homerun’ in the middle of the sex. You two are pathetic, really”.

“If you were so good with your baseball bat, you would understand”, Chan bragged, smirking, directing himself to the car.

Changbin was pretending he was about to throw up until they got into the car that was going to take them home.

“Listen, I’m just asking you to keep quiet”, Changbin repeated, sitting on the rear seat, “There are thing that I really can’t forget”.

“Okay, okay, whatever”, Chan said, unlocking his cellphone once again to take a look on Woojin’s conversation.

“Princess is getting impatient...”. Woojin texted, sending a picture of himself wearing a crown on Chan’s bed.

Chan felt his cock rubbing against his briefs when he thought about how good Woojin was looking like wearing the rest of the costume.

“I’ll be there in no time, my princess”, Chan texted back, biting his bottom lip, “Please, wait for me”.

“Can you stop making this face?”, Changbin rolled his eyes, “I could return to our room, so this could spoil your pervert nights”.

“C’mon, Changbin, stop being a virgin. I already said we won’t be loud anymore”, Chan said, putting his cellphone back on his pocket, “Can’t this car get more faster?”.

 

Chan was growing impatient. The traffic was not heavy, but it was delaying their arrival. Woojin kept sending him pictures of himself, but just part of his body. First, he sent his crown, next, he showed his left shoulder exposed by the dress’ top that Chan bought, then he sent his lift dress that exposed his thighs. Chan was having a really hard time hiding his hard cock inside his briefs. Every time he looked at those pictures, he felt like something was about to explode in his pants.

As soon as they arrived at the dorm, Chan direct himself, in a rush, to his room, leaving Changbin alone in the living room.

“What is he? A teenager?”, Changbin sighed, shaking his head.

When Chan reached his room’s door, he tried to open it, however it was locked. He knocked for a while, but no one answered.

“Woojinnie, baby”, Chan called, “Are you there?”.

Chan was silent for seconds waiting for any response. When he realized he would not have any, he thought about knocking again, however, as soon as he was ready to knock it, he heard the sound of the key turning and unlocking the door.

Chan opened the door and saw that the room was totally dark. He walked carefully to the light switch and turned it on. When the room was lit, he saw Woojin laying on the floor, unconscious.

“Woojinnie?”, Chan called, worried, running to Woojin, taking him in his arms, “Are you okay?”.

Woojin opened his eyes slightly, looking at Chan with the purest eyes.

“Is it you, Chris?”, Woojin asked, smoothing Chan’s arms, “Did you came to rescue me, my prince charming?”.

When Chan heard Woojin’s last words he understood the whole situation.

“Yes, my princess”, Chan said, relieved, “I came all this way just for you”.

Woojin looked at Chan with sparkling eyes, resting his right hands on Chan’s face and leaning to kiss him, their tongues intertwining, slowly, between their mouths. The passion of his kiss could not take Chan to another place than his horniness.

Chan did not know how much time they were on that kiss, but let out a small whine when Woojin interrupted it. Abruptly, Woojin sat on his legs, put his hands on his lap and lowered his head.

“I’m so sorry, prince Chris”, Woojin apologized, “What would you think of me? Kissing you like this all of the sudden? I’ve lost my manners”.

Chan smiled, approached Woojin and lifted his head with his hand.

“I didn’t think anything”, Chan said, “I love you, princess Woojin. I felt honored by your kiss”.

“Prince Chris...”, Woojin said, suddenly falling into Chan’s arms, “Will you make me yours?”.

“I will, princess”, Chan said, hugging Woojin tight, “But, please, let me take a look at you”.

Woojin looked up and nodded. Chan got up and helped Woojin to do the same. Chan took a step back to fully stare at him. He could not help but feel mesmerized by his view: Woojin was wearing a pink and white long dress, his exposed shoulders were shining by the room’s light, his tan skin looking smooth as always. Chan noticed Woojin’s gold crown with some shining rubies on it when he put his hands together between their legs and bowed slightly.

“D-do you like what you see, my prince?”, Woojin asked, embarrassed.

Chan took a step forward and took Woojin by his waist.

“You look so pretty”, he said, kissing Woojin’s cheeks, “No princess is more beautiful than you”.

Chan saw that Woojin’s face got really blushed, making him lower his head again.

“Don’t be shy, my princess, you’re just so cute”, Chan said, smiling at Woojin.

 “Oh, Chris...”, Woojin let it out, lifting his head.

Chan resumed their kiss with the same passion level than before, drawing Woojin’s body to his own. Woojin let out a small moan when Chan did it, resting his hand on Chan’s chest. Chan kept their kiss at the same slow pace and started to explore Woojin’s body with his hands.

Woojin felt a sudden heat growing all over his body. He could not hold a loud moan when Chan grabbed harshly his butt with just a hand. On the second after, Chan stopped their kiss and started to leave wet kisses on his neck. Every kiss made Woojin’s heat grows, feeling his sensitive body be filled by pure pleasure.

“My princess, you smell so good”, Chan said between his kisses on Woojin’s neck, “So delicate, so soft...”.

Woojin just let out more moans in response. When Chan started to kiss Woojin’s naked shoulders, Woojin felt like his entire body was about do combust. The way Chan could make his whole body feel so sensitive was almost scary. To every Chan’s touch, he felt even more excitement.

Woojin’s hand went down from Chan’s chest to his pants, where Woojin grabbed his cock with his hand, making Chan groaning loudly.

“You’re so handful, my princess”, Chan said, leaving marks on his necks.

“I want it, Chris, I want it now”, Woojin said, making a pout face.

Chan just smiled and started to unbutton his pants, lowering his pants and his briefs, throwing away somewhere on the floor, exposing his hard cock.

“It’s all yours, my impatient princess”, Chan smirked.

Woojin smiled, getting on his knees and staring at Chan’s thick cock. He laid a kiss on its sensitive tip, making Chan let out a low groan. Woojin started to suck it slowly, putting only its head on his mouth, making circles with his tongue all over it.

Woojin take his eyes from Chan’s cock to his face. The beautiful view of Woojin sucking his cock only made Chan even more horny, making his cock pulsing in Woojin’s mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, princess”, Chan said, smiling, “Even more beautiful with my dick inside your mouth”.

Woojin smirked, finally making Chan’s cock go deeper in his mouth. Chan grabbed the back of Woojin’s head, holding his hair tight as soon as he felt his cock going deeper. He grew impatient and started to move in and out of Woojin’s mouth, making Woojin moaning loudly.

“Don’t let your crown fall”, Chan ordered when he saw his movements was making it fall back, “What’s a princess without her crown?”.

Woojin did as Chan said and held his crown with a hand, with the other one, he made his way under Chan’s shirt, feeling his muscles around his abs. Chan took his shirt off and threw it on the floor without stopping fucking Woojin’s mouth, speeding his own pace. Woojin opened his mouth widely, so he could get more of Chan’s cock as well as he could wet it for what he was expecting to gain later.

“Who could’ve thought a cute princess like you could be such a cock slut”, Chan said, still fucking his mouth.

Woojin smiled with his cock on his mouth, grabbing Chan’s waist and pulling it against his own face, thrusting his whole cock on his mouth and leaving it there. Chan let out an unwilled loud groan, pulsing his cock inside Woojin’s mouth. When Woojin felt he was running out of air, he pulled it out, revealing Chan’s really wet cock.

“You’re that bitch princess, aren’t ya?”, Chan said, getting down to look into Woojin’s eyes and kiss his wet mouth”.

“D-did it upset you, my prince?”, Woojin said, his eyes exuding purity.

“Absolutely not”, Chan said, helping Woojin to get up, “This only makes me want to make you all mine even more”.

“Please, be gentle with me, my prince”, Woojin said, hugging Chan softly, “I’ve never been with a man before”.

Chan felt his body soften and get horny at the same time as soon as he heard Woojin’s words.

“I feel honored to be your one and only man, princess”, Chan said, lifting Woojin in his arms, “I’ll promise I’ll be careful”.

Chan carefully laid Woojin down on his bed and left a kiss on his cheeks. He stopped a moment to admire his beautiful face and his beautiful body dressed like a princess. Chan adjusted himself between Woojin’s leg and lifted his dress slowly, revealing his beautiful legs. Chan made all his way to his thighs and stopped when he reached Woojin’s entrance.

“Baby, you’re...”, Chan said, looking at Woojin half astonished half excited.

“Y-yes...”, Woojin said, his face turning red.

Chan peeked under Woojin’s skirt and saw a pink pantie. He completely lifted Woojin’s dress’ skirt and touched all over between his legs.

“T-this is amazing!”, Chan said, caressing his pantie, “You’re looking so fine on it, my princess”.

“T-thank you, Channie”, Woojin said, holding his skirt, “But, please, make me yours...”

Chan nodded and leaned to kiss Woojin before returning to his pantie. Chan touched his entrance under the tissue, making Woojin moan sharply. Chan pressed his fingers against it hardly to tease Woojin who looked like someone who would lose it at any time.

Chan put Woojin’s pantie down until his knees and started to penetrate him with his finger, making Woojin moan loudly once again. Strangely, Woojin’s hole felt tighter than usual, making hard putting int even a single finger. He pulled it out and went to his desk to take his lube bottle and returned to Woojin’s ass.

“My princess, you’re so tight”, Chan said, spilling some lube on his hand, “I’ll put this to make sure I won’t hurt you, okay?”.

“Please, Chris, be careful with my virginity...”, Woojin asked, his eyes even sparky than before.

Chan smiled and leaned to kiss him again.

“I’ll make you mine tonight”, Chan said, kissing Woojin’s cheeks, “I’ll be extra careful, so, please, trust me”.

“I trust you, my prince”, Woojin said, smoothing Chan’s arms.

Chan wet Woojin’s hole with a lot of lube, trying to make his way inside. Chan pulled his finger in more easily this time, making Woojin hold his dress tightly. Chan did not wait too much to go for his second finger, making scissor moves inside Woojin, making him put his hand on his mouth to muffle his moan. Chan knew too well Woojin’s body was always really sensitive. Every touch, mainly on his ass area, would easily make him moan loudly and he absolutely loved that.

Chan went for his third finger and Woojin could not control his moans that time. Chan was in a slow pace going in and out of him, making sure he was opening Woojin well for his cock.

“Chris...’, Woojin called in a soft way, “I need the real thing, please”.

“Are you sure, baby?”, Chan asked, worried.

Woojin nodded frantically. Chan just smiled and pulled his fingers out of Woojin’s ass, making him moan because of the lack of filling. Chan positioned himself between Woojin’s legs, put some lube on his cock and adjust its tip to his entrance, pulling it in gently, paying attention to any sign of discomfort on Woojin’s face.

“I need you to relax, my princess”, Chan said, having trouble on Woojin’s tightness, “I promise I won’t hurt you”.

“O-okay, Chris…”, Woojin nodded.

Woojin sighed and tried to relax. Chan pushed himself in even slower than before, making his way easier this time.

“That’s it, my princess Woojinnie”, Chan said, smoothing Woojin’s thighs.

After some time, he was completely inside Woojin, staying like that for some time.

“I’ll start moving, baby”, Chan warned.

“P-please do”, Woojin said, still holding his dress tight, “Take my ass for you, Chris, please”.

Chan did not need him to say it twice: he pulled his cock out and back inside again. Woojin almost screamed when Chan’s cock hit, even slightly, his prostate. Chan did not slow his pace, keeping thrusting in and out of Woojin. In no time, Woojin stopped feeling any pain at all, Chan’s cock started to make his way inside his ass with no trouble. At every thrust, Woojin felt like his hole was getting wider, making almost impossible to hold his moans.

“H-harder, prince Chris”, Woojin begged between his moan.

Chan held Woojin’s thighs tightly and began to thrust almost violent in his ass. Chan’s whole body was wrapped in sweat. Woojin felt his own cock pulsing hard, but, even so, he did not touch it, he did not want to interrupt his lust, although he knew he could not hold it much longer.

Woojin spread his legs widely to take the most of Chan’s cock inside him. The pleasure was making him to lose his mind in such a way that he did not even notice immediately that he came, untouched, all over his dress.

“Do n-not s-stop!”, Woojin ordered, his voice full of lust.

Chan had no intention of stopping, even though it was getting hard to hold himself too much longer with Woojin’s ass clenching so much on his cock. Woojin took his hands to his ass and spread his cheeks, begging for Chan to thrust even harder. Chan was almost reaching his limits. He pulled his cock all out and thrusted back harshly inside Woojin’s ass, releasing himself completely inside him.

Chan rested his body over Woojin’s, still inside his ass, panting a lot.

“Did you enjoy it, Channie?”, Woojin said, hugging him tight.

“I have no words to explain how much I loved it”, Chan said, lifting his head to look at Woojin’s face, “Never expected you to be so good as a princess”.

“To be honest, I really liked how I looked”, Woojin laughed, “I just... feel really comfortable around you”.

Chan smiled softly and leaned to reach Woojin’s lips to kiss him, forgetting he was still inside Woojin.

“Ouch! Channie, take your dick out of me first!”, Woojin ordered.

“Don’t kick me out of my favorite place in the world!”, Chan pouted.

“Don’t pout, you have no idea how my ass gets sore on the next day”, Woojin said, smoothing Chan’s back.

“Ok, ok, you won, let me just–”, Chan stop talking when he heard a vibration sound.

Chan got up from his bed, pulling his cock out of Woojin’s ass, and went to where his pants were and looked for his cellphone that was on his pocket.

“Oh, no”, Chan said, looking at its screen, putting his hand on his head.

“What is it?”, Woojin asked from his bed, adjusting his crown carefreely.

“Look at this”, Chan said, returning to his bed and showing his cellphone to Woojin.

“‘Can prince Chris and princess Woojin SHUT UP!’”, Woojin read, his eyes growing big, “H-how Changbin–?”.

“He said early he could hear us every time”, Chan explained, “He even know about the ‘Chris Homerun’ nickname”.

“Oh, my god, Channie!”, Woojin said, covering his face, “How will I look at him tomorrow?”.

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s just Changbin”, Chan said, laying beside Woojin and hugging him tight, “And you were really good, so you should be proud, not embarrassed”.

“How can you say that?”, Woojin said, mad.

Chan just laughed.

“Let’s just take a bath and go to sleep, okay?”, Chan said. “That was a really long night, my princess”.

Reluctantly, Woojin nodded and the two of them walked to the bathroom and took a shower together. During their bath, Chan tried to take some advantage of Woojin’s ass, but Woojin was still mad at him and hit him with the shampoo bottle. When they were finally out, Chan asked sorry many times, however he did it holding his laughter, making Woojin even more angry. At the end of the night, Woojin finally gave up on trying to make Chan see the real problem about Changbin’s issue and fell asleep with Chan back hugging him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't take this out of my mind since i saw weekly idol's last ep, so i write it! woojin was such a cute princess!! T-T


End file.
